five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Origami Cat
The is a easter egg character of the Five Nights at Candy's series. FNAC= The Origami Cat started out as an extra in Five Nights at Candy's, was absent in the second game, but it returned for Five Nights at Candy's 3, where it became it's own character and guided the player throughout the game. Appearance The Origami Cat is a blue origami cat that is about the size of a real life cat. Possibly a Russian blue because of its color. Locations As said, the Origami Cat was originally a Easter Egg, the event happens randomly at the Arcade Area, Backstage 1, the Parts & Service room and can be seen when you beat the Custom Night on 7/20 mode. |-|FNAC 3= The Origami Cat has a much bigger role in Five Nights At Candy's 3. It was shown alongside Monster Rat on the first teaser for the game, along with the title and some text saying "A story can't end without a beggining" hinting that both Monster Rat and Origami Cat were important in the beginning. Dialogue Opening PS: It hasn't been confirmed nor denied whether this dialogue is from The Origami Cat or not, so take it with a grain of salt. Night 1 The Origami Cat appears on the middle of the mini-game bedroom. When you try to leave the bedroom, he says the following: When you speak with him, he says the following: When trying to sleep before you get the Tape player: When going to the Deepscape after talking to him: When coming back from the deepscape with the tape player: Answering yes: Answering no: Night 2 If you knock down the Origami Cat on the previous night, he will say the following: If you speak with him, he says the following: Night 3 If you knocked him down again, he will say the following: If you speak with him, he says the following: Night 4 If you knock him down once again, he will say the following: When you talk to him, he says the following: Night 5 When you talk to him, he says the following: The Forgotten ending To achieve this ending, you must knock down The Origami Cat from Night 1 to Night 4, if succeded, the path to the Deepscape will be absent and The Origami Cat will be missing on the minigame bedroom of Night 5, with the only option being to sleep. And when you do, you will not receive Night 5, you will receive The Forgotten Ending. The screen will be black, and it will be slowly revealing a broken Origami Cat, and the following dialogue: After this, it'll fade away into darkness, while saying: Then, he'll fade back to your view, but Monstrous and with it's eyes closed, as it says: It's eyes will then open, revealing cat-like eyes resembling that of Monster Cat's that blinks, And it will say the following words while also slowly fading in words saying "The Forgotten Ending": After a short pause, it will say: The dialogue then ends, and nothing will happen until you exit out of the game to get out of the screen, and when you go back to the menu, you will have a blue, origami-like star. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Screenshots 885.png|The Origami Cat appearing in the Arcade Area Origami cat parts & services.png|The Origami Cat appearing in the Parts and Service room Origami cat backstage 1.png|The Origami Cat appearing in the Backstage 1 area Pink slip b.png|The Origami Cat appearing with the pink slip after beating 7/20 mode Closeups Closeup Origami Cat Arcade Area.png|A closeup of the Origami Cat appearing in the Arcade Area Closeup Origami Cat Parts & Service.png|A closeup of the Origami Cat appearing in the Parts and Service room Closeup Origami Cat Backstage 1.png|A closeup of the Origami Cat appearing in the Backstage 1 area Closeup Origami Cat 7 20 End.png|A closeup of the Origami Cat appearing with the pink slip after beating 7/20 mode Five Nights at Candy's 3 Cat thing.gif|The Origami Cat as it appears when it falls off the table in the bedroom Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|The Origami Cat as it appears in the game's first teaser of FNaC 3. Origami cat in minigame.jpg|The Origami Cat as it appears on Mary's old bedroom at the Dreamscape DiYX1FD.png|Origami Cat in The Forgotten Ending but its creased and damaged. Dqyy01X.png|Monster Origami Cat in The Forgotten Ending but his Eyes are Closed. J4aUWgs.png|Monster Origami Cat in The Forgotten Ending. Gamejolt Origami cat fnac by joltgametravel-d9u534m.png|The Origami Cat as it appears at gamejolt Five Nights at Candy's Remastered 1218.png|The Origami Cat in the TableBooth 1225.png|The Origami Cat in Camera 13 Unlocked 1224.png|The Origami Cat in the Kitchen 1220.png|The Origami Cat in Camera 9 Origami Cat Origami Cat